


【源声】Alpha（6）

by Kuroki02



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroki02/pseuds/Kuroki02
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 15





	【源声】Alpha（6）

  


第二天醒来的时候，另一半的床单是凉的，被角姑且有妥善掖好，温暖地包裹着只睡了三分之一张床的金钟云。  
他花了十秒钟理清现状，然后抓过床头柜上的手机打开SNS，得知崔始源已经在去老挝的飞机上了。  
金钟云躺了回去，看着天花板发了会呆，最终还是起床了。  
“反正明天醒来肯定第一个见到你啊。”  
他们不约而同回避了这句话，好像这样就不用对昨晚一刹那的动心负责似的。  
大家都很忙。

时间也很忙。  
渐渐变冷的空气把温存消磨得半点不剩，一转眼又是冬天了。  
金钟云随手拿了顶渔夫帽遮住显眼的发色，又往崔始源空荡荡的脖子上扔了条围巾。  
“走吧，”他向外面走去，“别在我家吵。”

崔始源可能是感冒了，或者终于被忙碌的行程累到了，声音是哑的，眼神也是极其疲惫的样子。金钟云不懂他都这个样子了为什么还要特地来找自己吵架，虽然他的本意可能并不是吵架，但是两个Alpha的脾气哪是那么好控制的，扒了绅士的皮，骨子里都是我行我素的野狼。  
侧过头扫了一眼跟在身后两个身位的崔始源，金钟云忍不住隔着帽子抓了抓头发，烦躁事情怎么会变成这样。  
最开始只是一通电话。  
崔始源要为那天的不告而别赔罪，想请他吃饭，金钟云说不去，问有什么理由也不说，反正就是死活不松口，来回拉锯间话题不知道怎么的就偏到了那天KRY小团体聚会上。  
“跟厉旭喝酒怎么了，我昨天还跟他看音乐剧了呢，怎么了，不行吗。”  
金钟云咬着牙冷冷说道。  
他其实挺喜欢被人关照被人过问的感觉，队友可以，弟弟可以，粉丝也可以，但不知为何回回崔始源发来致电的时候他总是忍不住叛逆，肩骨高耸仿佛一头遭到威胁的大猫，不是干架就是要逃。  
他还没来得及逃跑，崔始源已经杀上了门。男人温厚的声音从门板外和电话中两头响起。  
“开门吧，哥。”  
金钟云假装听不见。  
“哥，”崔始源又劝了一句，“你也不想我按门铃打扰到父母吧。”  
门开了，金钟云抱着胳膊面色不善地盯着他，头发乱糟糟的，但看起来还算有活力骂人的样子。  
崔始源松了口气，“还好，我以为你不肯见我是因为身体不舒服……”  
金钟云突然发不出火了，他把门虚掩上一些，走到崔始源身边哪壶不开提哪壶的低声说道。  
“希澈哥标记过后已经好多了，你不用担心。”  
他本来就比崔始源矮一些，骨架又小，所有游离脱节的情绪被不那么完美地藏在那双晃动的黑色眼珠里，好像他一低头就会从毛衣里钻出来的纤细脖颈一样，上面有一颗裹着砒霜的糖，正散发着薄荷般清新又刺鼻的味道。  
金钟云抬起一只手撑在两人中间，把复杂的表情藏在小臂后面，说。  
“你到底想干嘛。”

其实他真正想问的是自己。  
金钟云，你到底想干嘛。  
他想要什么，他自己都不知道。  
明明打从心里反感被人用注视一块肉似的目光打量，为何心里却一直有个声音在说，被他连皮带骨吞进肚子里又能怎样。  
他浑浑噩噩走在冷风倒灌的大街上。万一他不喜欢你的全部呢，万一他只是挑挑拣拣吃完了你的内脏，把你空了心的尸骸丢在荒无人烟的沙漠中呢。  
别到时候眼泪都流不出，只能指望老天替你哭。

十分钟前男人那句“我想你以后有什么事都可以第一个来找我”盘旋在脑子里迟迟阴魂不散。他应该感动到落泪吗，应该放下一切立刻扑进他的怀里点头答应吗。金钟云掂量了几下自己那颗从上段失败的恋情中成功自愈的心，实在拿不准它有几斤几两，经不经得起再次摔个两败俱伤。  
他不想拿他和崔始源这十几年的感情冒险，也不想勉强自己成为谁谁谁的Omega。  
他做不到。

看见两个人一前一后进来的时候金钟真很是意外。  
“始源哥？你怎么会……”  
金钟云无声地瞥了崔始源一眼，果然，本来就不是交往过密的关系，任谁看见两个Alpha私下这样都会觉得诡异得慌吧。  
金钟云把一杯美式放在他面前，两个人好像谈判一样静坐着。  
明明是想谈恋爱来着。  
金钟云勾起嘴角笑了一下，崔始源大概在他这种熟悉的表情前找回了一点自我，他竭力从过往回忆中搜刮整理出一套百分百成功的说辞，却一次又一次被莫名的情绪打乱。仿佛两人间横着一根针，谁先靠近半步，谁的心口就要滴几滴血下来。  
崔始源放弃了，他很久没有这么笨拙过了。他带着企盼的眼神抬起头。  
“你会那么做吗。”  
以后有什么事第一个来找你么。  
金钟云知道这很没道理，甚至幼稚得有些丢人，但他还是耿耿于怀。  
为什么非得是我去找你呢。  
从欲心里诞生的贪婪和作为兄长习惯性的谨慎撕咬着他的舌头使他说不出话，他摇了摇头，紧接着放在桌上的手被另一只手抓住了。  
“为什么不行呢，厉旭能做的事我也能做，希澈哥能做的事我也能做，可是你不找我，你就是不找我，哥，我……”  
金钟云从氤氲的雾气间看了他一眼，崔始源不确定自己是不是看错了，他竟然觉得这一眼是温情的，甚至是宠溺的。  
像看一个口袋里塞满了糖果却仍觉得不够甜蜜的小孩子似的。  
于是他忽然想起了很多事，想起他从迎面甩上变成主动打开的门，想起他和他旁若无人的牵手拥抱，想起他的头发像打散的月光，如流水一般倾泻在揉乱的白色床单上。  
他不知道金钟云说这些话时是什么心情，他不想听，然而不得不听。  
“我有需要向你道歉的事，我不该把你拖进来……拖进我的私生活中，对不起。”崔始源握紧拳头，真真切切地握疼了金钟云的手，但后者的声音仍然很平静，平静得像照稿宣读，“可是你有没有想过一个问题，我们之间如果有可能，我是说如果，之前十几年为什么没在一起。”  
所以呢？  
“我会戒掉Omega激素。”  
崔始源想了一会儿才弄明白他是什么意思。

金钟云的意思是，你和我都是被信息素迷惑的人。  
从头到尾都是一场错误罢了。

也好，至少他愿意停止使用激素了，这难道不是你想要的吗。崔始源自我安慰着。眼睁睁看着自己的手僭越过禁区，停在了金钟云的颌骨上。  
那里的皮肤柔软地陷了下去，然后突然变成扎眼的青紫色了。  
崔始源偏过头在那块被折磨的痕迹上亲了一口，继而缓缓抚平了金钟云眉间的褶皱。  
他的嘴唇像清风一样拂过他的眉眼，鼻梁，唇珠和脸颊，不知道是谁的咖啡打翻在地上，玻璃碎片狼狈地躺在褐色的液体里，尖锐凛冽地反射出窗外的阳光。  
外面有人感觉到休息室内令人恐惧的两股膨胀的信息素，试探性地敲了敲门，金钟云那时正被含着嘴唇厮磨，连呵斥都是发着抖的。  
“不许进来！”  
他额前的碎发像落叶一样不安地摇晃着，脑后的短发却像刺猬一样扎得人说不出话。他狠狠一巴掌甩在崔始源的脸上，那具英俊的面容似乎被他打得破碎了一下，但很快愈合如初，变幻成令他失望又心软的模样。  
第二次接吻他没能躲开，金钟云的指甲徒劳地在身下的桌面上抓着，他什么都抓不住，崔始源连自己都不让他抓，他仿佛一座孤岛，潮水越涨越高，根本无处可逃。

他不求饶，他死都不求饶，甚至连句好听的话也不愿意讲，活该被男人握住小腿和足踝，折叠成一副让人耻辱到浑身发烧的玩物姿态。他没有饱满柔软的胸脯可以把玩揉捏，也没有丰沛湿润的甬道供人长驱直入，他只是一片冰川，被大刀阔斧地凿开，挖出里面颤抖灼热的地心，那里岩浆静谧地流淌着，仿佛也是溪水潺潺。  
崔始源用嘴咬着他的毛衣往上卷，露出半截精瘦得像杨柳一样的腰肢，他拉着金钟云的手覆在他平坦的小腹上，所有疼痛和潮湿都比不上此刻最直接的触感。  
他摸到了，他在他身体里，像一颗种子，企图从他的心脏上破土发芽。  
一瞬间金钟云什么都感觉不到了，他分不出你的我的信息素，也看不见崔始源额上的汗水，他似乎发出了一些混沌不清的呻吟，那声音痛到没有快感，却比任何绵绵之音更令人血脉喷张。

他是他的圣父，也是他的圣母，他的腹中孕育着注定夭折的圣子，这是对背德的惩罚。

崔始源把头埋在他的颈间，呼吸比金钟云的更加错乱，更加哽咽。  
“对不起，”男人罕见的泪水大滴大滴落在金钟云的肩窝里，又顺着他的胸膛流下去，“我控制不住自己……”  
金钟云心里隐约有了猜测，“你是易感期吗。”  
崔始源大概也知道自己干的事简直混账，他只是紧紧抱着他，生怕下一秒金钟云就会翻脸走人，再也不肯原谅他。  
他当然可以推开他，可以把他一个人丢在这里，让他像头关在笼子里的狮子一样形容枯槁，如果是Omega，眼下倒是可以用身体和信息素安抚他的敏感和焦躁，可金钟云是个Alpha，他什么都做不了，他能做的只有将瘦削的锁骨沉下去，为他放平自己咄咄逼人的棱角，让男人抱得更舒服一点。

尽管这样崔始源也已经知足了。

真是两个傻子，明明都有更好的选择，非要杠在这里受罪。  
金钟云一边这样想着，一边抬起伤痕累累的手腕拍了拍崔始源的背。  
“我答应你。”  
他对上崔始源尚且沉浸在悔恨中不可自拔的眼睛，忽而展颜一笑。  
“以后有什么事，我第一个找你。”他本来想抱抱他，一动才发现浑身都在疼，于是皱着眉头补充了半句，“只要你不像今天这样。”

  
  



End file.
